


Like a Radiator

by luceluceluceluce



Series: Roosterteeth Drabbles- LLLLLETS FILL PROMPTS [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceluceluceluce/pseuds/luceluceluceluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tumblr prompt-fill. </p><p>On a rare, cold day in Austin, Gavin looks for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Radiator

It was cold. It was cold in Austin.

Gavin sat huddled under his blankets in what he had come to think of as his house, but what was really only a remodeled shed in the Ramsey’s backyard. It was pretty well insulated, but one thing it didn’t have was an actual heating system. He sighed, and his breath came out in a cloudy puff.

Still nicer weather than England.

 

Gavin’s phone lit up with a discordant wail- he really did have to change that someday, but it annoyed Michael so much that he was reluctant to- and Gavin opened it to find a new text from Geoff.

GEOFF: come inside before your dick freezes off

Gavin hesitated for a moment, reluctant to leave his huddle of blankets to troop across the freezing backyard, but his steadily numbing fingers finally gave him enough of a push to untangle himself from his cocoon.

He picked his way across the backyard in his socks, shutting the door quickly behind him before the cold air could follow him inside. Geoff was sitting on the couch, beer in one hand and controller in the other. Gavin flopped down beside him, his feet beginning to tingle from the sudden change in temperature.

Geoff didn’t react much to Gavin’s appearance, merely grunting and shuffling a bit to make room on the couch. Gavin took the opportunity to scoot himself closer until he had managed to duck his head under Geoff’s arm and was practically in his lap. The man gave off heat like a radiator.

Geoff didn’t complain, even though it meant he had to hold his arms at a bit of an awkward angle to keep his grip on the controller. Gavin closed his eyes sighed- when he breathed in, it smelled like cheap beer and warmth and Geoff. He could hear Griffon putting Millie to bed down the hall, and the distant howls of pain as Geoff destroyed a fresh wave of enemies on the screen.

Despite the offensively cold weather outside, Gavin decided, it was kind of perfect.


End file.
